YouTube Q&A Confessions
by ShippingSinceIWasBorn
Summary: Famous YouTube couple, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, do a Q&A video and Beca explains a huge high school crush that Chloe doesn't know about. Fluff happens.


"Hey guys! How're you doing," Beca says excitedly. "I am doing amazing because I am here with my wonderful girlfriend…" "Meeeeeee!" A very excited and happy Chloe squeals, bouncing up and down in her sitting position, next to Beca.

They had been going out for 2 years and they decided to start a YouTube account to document their journeys together and to help give advice to people struggling with their sexuality. Their channel quickly became very popular for their advice, sense of humor, and just overall cuteness.

"Today, we are going to A your Qs. If you know what I mean," Beca said suggestively whilst wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh my god," Chloe giggled, "You're such a 12 year old boy!" "Yeah but you love it," Beca replied smugly. Chloe stared at her girlfriend and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Maybe a little," she mumbled.

"Aaaannnnyyywwwaaayyy… It's time to answer your questions! I've decided I'll answer some questions from my Tumblr," Beca sighed and looked at her phone. "There's so many freakin questions! Goddam you guys are amazing!" Chloe laughed and said, "You guys are seriously the best! Okay, now first questiooonnn!" Beca read the first question. "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" "Well I would guess not very many because woodchucks are kind of small. But as for us we couldn't be that type of woodchuck because we don't like wood…" It was dead silent after Beca answered and Chloe broke the silence by exclaiming, "That's so true! I didn't see it like that." "Okay babe, right. NEXT QUESTION!"

"Where did you guys meet," Chloe read off Beca's phone. "Oooh! That's a really cute story!" Beca started the story, "Well we first met in high school-" "Yeah and Beca was a total bitch! She was rude to everyone and was full of that teenage lesbian angst," Chloe added laughing. Beca turned to her and started tickling her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?" "Oh… come on- you know it's- the truth," Chloe gasped between breaths. She had rolled onto her back with Beca on top of her tickling her sides. "You should take it back. Before something worse happens," Beca growls playfully. "Hmmm… Nope!" Chloe laughs manically and Beca returns her attack on Chloe's sides. "Fiiinnee," Chloe manages between laughs, "I take it back. You were just a regular rebellious teenage badass that was obsessed with music." "Better," Beca decides leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. She tries to sit back up but Chloe grabs the front of her jacket and yanks her back down and kisses her deeply.

"Okay that was fun," Beca and Chloe say together. "What's the next question babe," Chloe asks. "What is your favorite body part on the other person? That's a weird question," Beca mumbles. "Don't be such a downer Beca, answer the question!" "Okay then… Well I think you guys _know_," Beca answered suggestively, "which body part I like the best on Chloe." Chloe hit her shoulder and said, "Is that all you think about!?" "You know it," Beca replies smugly. Chloe shakes her head as she acts sad and asks, "Is that all you like about me?" Beca sees her girlfriend looking sad and immediately tries to backtrack. "No no no of course not. There's your amazing smile, your gorgeous blue eyes that I always get lost in, and as a plus you do got the booty too. But even better is your awesomely positive personality and how you let my awkward-but-smooth-at-the-same-time, angsty self take you on a date and continue to keep dating me and letting me be your girlfriend!" Chloe looks up and smiles. "I'm glad you feel that way. And p.s., YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D SSSOOONNN!" "Awww come on," Beca pouts, "Well… now everyone knows. Not that it's that much of a secret of how much I love you." "Aw you saved yourself." "Yesss," Beca exclaimed pulling a victory fist. "Partially," Chloe added. "Dang." Beca slumped down into the couch. Chloe then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek making both girls smile at each other.

"Well that was fun," Chloe said, "Next question! Ooh, this is a good one. Beca, when are you planning on proposing to Chloe?" Chloe put her face in Beca's asking, "Yeah when Beca? Huh? WHEN?" "Uhh I don't know what you're talking about," Beca replied nonchalantly. "You know! When are you going to ask me to marry you?" "Ohhh. Yeah that's not happening," Beca said sarcastically. "You're an ass do you know that?" "Yep. However, I was just kidding. I might have something in the works, I might not but that's not for you guys to know," Beca said mysteriously.

"Here's another good one! Beca, I read somewhere that you had a huge crush on a girl in high school that wasn't Chloe. Is that true," Chloe asked with mock jealousy. "Wwweeelllll, there was always this one girl that I liked a lot," Beca started out slowly. "Really now," Chloe asked suspiciously with hints of jealousy evident in her voice. "Yeah. She was just the most amazing girl I've ever met. Every time we talked she just brought a smile to my face and made my stomach do backflips. Whenever she touched me I would get all tingly and I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to spend all of my time with her and she was all I ever wanted to talk about. Those moments we had together, just us no, big group of friends, are the ones I'll always cherish. I know it sounds creepy and weird but I would listen to love songs and think about a future we could have together. Whenever I sat in my room on Tumblr and looked at those cheesy romantic blogs I would finally know what those stupid quotes were talking about. I tried to spend time with her as much as possible and talked to her in all the classes we had together. I believe that was the first time I was ever truly in love. She was also one of my best friends so I thought no way in hell would she ever like me the way I liked her. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Oh god I sound like one of those rambling idiots that keep going on and on about love. But yeah that's pretty much it." "Oh that's it," Chloe said completely jealous, "she seems nice. Is it someone I know?" "Yep. You know them very well," Beca said with a devilish smile. "Care to guess?"

"It better not be Aubrey!" "Oh god never in a million years," Beca said with a disgusted expression. "Okay fine. Is it Stacie? Fat Amy? Lily?" "Nope, but keep guessing," Beca said enjoying herself. "Jessica? Mary Elise? Jesse? Benji? Cynthia Rose? Come on tell me," Chloe's voice cracked a little when she finished her sentence. "Okay fine but first Jesse and Benji really? You know I'm gay as hell but whatever. I will tell you but I get 3 wishes that I can use at anytime." "Fine. Just tell me I need to know," Chloe was close to hysterics now. "Okay, okay. The person all that stuff I said was about is you."

Chloe froze and stared at Beca. "That's not true. No way is that true. No way would you say that kind of stuff about someone especially to that person's face. Are you serious?!" "Dead serious, babe." "Wow. I'm literally speechless right now," Chloe said appalled by Beca's huge confession. Beca leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Chloe too shocked to reciprocate.

"Well that seems like a good place to end the video for today. Thanks guys for the questions and, bonus, now you can see how much of a gooey romantic I can be. I'll probably regret this soon but whatever. See you guys later," Beca signed off with her signature wink and salute and Chloe still looking shocked next to her.

They are going to spend a lot of time talking about what Beca just confessed.

**AN: This is my first fic! I hope you liked it. PS I don't own any names or brands mentioned in this story.**


End file.
